


In The Dead Of Night Your Eyes So Green

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [66]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes Zayn up because he can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dead Of Night Your Eyes So Green

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist, high school Zarry coming up in a couple of days-ish.

“Zayn…” Zayn ignores Harry, since he just got woken up from a nice sleep. “Zaaaaayn.”

He ignores again.

“Zaaayn!” Harry keeps whining, poking at Zayn’s sides. “Zaaaaaaayn.”

“I’m sleeping, shh,” Zayn waves his hand in the direction of Harry’s voice.

“But I can’t sleep!” Harry whines and Zayn can imagine the cute pout.

“So you bloody woke me up,” Zayn groans, still with his eyes closed.

“So tell me a bedtime story!” Harry says cheerfully.

“No, you fucking woke me up and I have a night shift at the bar tomorrow… today, whatever,” Zayn growls at his boyfriend.

“But I can’t sleep!” Harry repeats himself.

Zayn groans again and reaches for the bedside table, turning the lamp on. First thing he notices when he turns around to see is how green Harry’s eyes look.

(That and the fact Harry loves to sleep without any clothes on.)

(And the bed hair, definitely bed hair from trying to sleep, tossing and turning.)

“Do you know how people fall asleep easier?” Harry purrs out, his eyes gleaming seductively.

“No?”

“After an orgasm,” Harry leans in to whisper in Zayn’s ear.

“And?” Zayn decides to play innocent, humour Harry and shite.

“Oh c’mon, Malik, fuck me so I’ll fall asleep!” Harry hisses out.

“Can I just jerk you off?”

Harry gives him a droll stare. “If I woke you up when I could wank, I wouldn’t have woken you up, Malik.”

Zayn huffs out a breath and reaches for the table again, this time to grab the lube. He slicks his fingers with the slippery substance and shoves two fingers inside Harry at once.

“Zayn!” Harry cries out, surprising Zayn. “You’re usually gentler!”

“And you’re usually less vocal,” Zayn rolls his eyes, attaching his lips to Harry’s soft spot on his neck, garnering a loud moan. He adds a third soon after, stretching Harry with haste. He just wants to get this over with so that he can go back to sleep.

Deciding Harry’s stretched enough (even though it’s shorter than his usual time), he slathers his dick with lube and pushes inside Harry’s still-tight hole. Harry mewls at the fullness, back arching and his cock rubbing against Zayn’s abs. Zayn claims Harry’s lips, prying them open from the get-go. Harry’s pliant, letting Zayn take full control off the kiss as he thrusts into him relentlessly. He kisses Harry hungrily, picking up his pace; Harry’s louder moans are definitely rewarding, in Zayn’s opinion.

“Mm, so close, daddy,” Harry drawls out, panting into Zayn’s mouth.

True to his words, Harry comes between their bodies, without Zayn having to touch his dick, eyes fluttering open and looking _so_ green. Zayn fucks into the spasming walls until he fills Harry with his spunk.

“‘Night now, Harry,” Zayn grumbles after he pulls out, cuddling Harry close to him.

If Harry says something, he doesn’t know, because he falls asleep regardless.


End file.
